crysisfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
C4
C4 — взрывчатка, используемая Корейской Народной Армией и вооружнными силами США. Она состоит из двух частей: взрачатого вещества и дистанционного взрывателя. Заряд C4 может быть прикреплён на любую поверхность, а силы его взрыва хватает для выведения из строя танка. Несмотря на то, что C4 легко найти в лагерях КНА, единственные, кого можно заметить за использованием этого оружия - это Номад, Пророк и Псих. Подрывники США пользуются взрывчаткой в Crysis Warhead как последним способом остановить контейнер с пришельцем. В Crysis 2 и Crysis 3 заряд также можно найти под названием REX Charge. Применение C4 является отличным противотанковым оружием в случае отсутствия под рукой гранатомёта. При детонации прикреплённый к корпусу танка заряд немедленно уничтожает его, однако прикрепление заряда к танку может оказаться весьма нелёгкой задачей. Рекомендуемый метод: подобраться к технике в режиме маскировки, у становить заряд, в режиме скорости отбежать на безопасное расстояние и активировать детонатор. Crysis 2 C4 is useful for ambushing infantry as an improvised Claymore. After attracting the attention of a number enemies, the player may place a C4 charge along their path, then cloak and hide. The C4 may then be detonated when the enemy is close enough, exposing the player for a much shorter period of time than if they were to use their normal weapons. Using this tactic may not alway prove effective however, as the enemy may not always wander near enough to the C4. C4 can also be used as an effective "suicide bomb", where the player can covertly place a C4 on a foe and allowing them to regroup with their allies where the explosive is detonated, typically taking out the entire group without using up ammunition. Although considering that C4 is somewhat less abundant than ammunition, the value in this tactic lies in achieving multiple simultaneous kill rather than conserving ammunition. C4 will be thrown farther when the player is in armor mode. This allows players to place C4 from well outside the blast radius, making it effective in quickly taking out groups of enemies rushing at them. Keep in mind that the C4 will still follow a shallow arced path, much like a grenade. C4 is a very effective Anti-Pinger weapon. A group of 4 C4s placed in the path of a Pinger and detonated can severely damage it, enough for a LAW to finish it off without hitting its weak point on Post-Human Warrior. Since placing C4 near Pingers is a very dangerous strategy, due to its EMP blast and plasma minigun, using the above armored-throwing technique will help keep players out of the line of fire, letting them bombard the Pinger from a distance. It's recommended that the player locate additional C4s to resupply themselves with, in the event they miss the Pinger. A glitch will cause C4 that is hit in mid-air by a Pinger's fire to hover in place, unable to be moved. It will remain in place until it is detonated. Оценка Точность: 1 Скорость огня: 1 Мобильность: 4 Урон: 10 Радиус: 1 Факты * The M112 shown on the game's charge is in fact the real name of a US C4 demolition charge; the Crysis C4 is made from three blocks attached together with duct tape. * In Crysis 3, when a R.E.X. Charge is placed, it will emit a glow (the color of the glow depends on wheather the charge is armed or not) that covers a very small radius, unlike Crysis 2. en:C4